Introducing Meryl
by cmr2014
Summary: Vash runs into an old friend and introduces his special lady.


DISCLAIMER: Trigun and its characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

**Introducing Meryl**

Frank Marlon was so deep in his latest project, restoring a precision rifle that had seen better days to its former glory, that he didn't see the child wander through the open doors into his shop. He didn't notice the raven-haired head with large inquisitive eyes bobbing up and down as the toddler looked with fascination at the pieces in various states of assembly and disassembly.

Frank only looked up when he heard someone calling, "Meryl! Meryl, where'd you get to this time?"

A head poked into the shop. "Meryl?"

Frank's eyes widened. That hair – that same spiked-up blond hair, the same sea-green eyes. It had been years, but the face still looked the same…

The man stepped through the doors. The red coat was gone, replaced with just a long-sleeve workshirt and jeans. He still wore a glove on his left hand, but the right one was now bare, revealing scars and a shiny gold ring. "Excuse me, mister, have you seen –"

"Vash the Stampede!" Frank leaped up from his workbench and bounded over, clasping Vash's hand in a firm shake. "Son of a bitch, you still look the same after all this time!"

Vash's eyebrows knitted for a second as he thought. "Frank Marlon!" A smile lit his face, and he returned the vigorous handshake. "How've you been, buddy? It's been a long time, but you're still looking good. Still staying on the wagon?"

Frank raised his right hand. "Clean and busy, my friend. What brings you around my shop? Need some work done?"

"Nah, I was just passing through. I only came in here because I was looking for –"

"Boom-head!"

Vash grinned and leaned down to scoop up the little girl who was running to him. "There's my little insurance girl!"

She pulled his cheek. "Boom-head!"

Frank couldn't help but smile at the cuteness. "Why does she call you Boom-head?"

Vash laughed and pointed at his head. "It'll be a while before she can say Broom-head. Her mom's pet name for me."

"What happened, you finally knocked up one of the girls you were always chasing after?"

Vash's grin held a dangerous edge. "Not hardly, Frank. Careful with your tongue." He lightened up the grin and held up his right hand, showing off the gold ring.

"You finally settled down and got married!" Frank's delight was genuine. "Hey, man, that's great! So, who's the lucky woman?"

Vash bounced his daughter in his arms. "You remember the insurance girls?"

"Yeah, of course. Wait a minute, I know that kid's face. You married the feisty short one, didn't you?"

Vash chuckled. "Guilty as charged, Frank." His face turned dreamy as he thought of his wife.

"So where is she? I'm dying to say hi to the woman who tamed Vash the Stampede."

The dreamy eyes turned cloudy. "She – she died during childbirth. Lived just long enough to see her daughter."

"Aw, hell –" Frank's face fell. He knew too damn well the pain of a wife gone before her time was up. "Vash, I'm sorry. If I'd known –"

The smile came back, a bit forced. "It's ok, Frank. Don't worry." Vash kissed his daughter's head. She tugged at his hair, laughing.

"I know how hard it can be," Frank said. "You haven't had too rough of a time, have you? Hit the bottle or anything? Hey, I'm here if you need anything."

Vash placed his free hand on his friend's shoulder. "Frank, it's fine. I'm good. This is a memory I never want to drown. Yeah, I miss Meryl every second – but she gave me the greatest two gifts she ever could have before she left. Her love and –" He gazed adoringly at his daughter. "– Meryl Millicent Saverem."

"Saverem?"

"Yeah. It belonged to the woman who raised me. It was Meryl's idea that I use it as my own."

Frank grinned at the way Vash's eyes sparkled when he talked of his wife. He hadn't met many men for whom there was only one woman, but he suspected one of them was right in front of him.

"Hey," he said, "are you free tonight? I know a lot of folks around town would love to get reacquainted. I'll buy you both dinner."

Vash grinned. "Sounds good to me. You wouldn't think it, but this little girl here can really pack it away."

"What're we waiting for, then? I'll close up early and…"

Later, Vash excused himself from the gathering and stepped outside with a shot of whiskey. Listened to the crickets for a moment, then looked up at the starry night sky. Fought the tears and lost as a couple streaked down his cheek.

"I never thought I'd lose you so early, Meryl. You know I miss you with every heartbeat, and I thank God for every second we had together. And for your gift to me."

He raised the shot in toast to his wife. "Baby, you're the greatest."

He barely felt the whiskey burn on its way down. It was nothing compared to the way his heart burned for Meryl Stryfe.

"Boom-head!"

Vash smiled; she really was just like her mother.

"Coming, insurance girl!"


End file.
